Monsters Like Us
by OKBooey31
Summary: Time took its toll as they wandered down the path of eternity and farther into the darkness that overcame the world they once knew. And slowly, one by one, the three who had vowed to stick together succumbed to the darkness' powers as the world became more and more desolate and empty and the light seemed to vanish. *TEMPORARY HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

_~Prologue: Seven Devils~_

"_Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future" ~Oscar Wilde_

It starts with a family. First of seven: a father, mother and six children. But as time wore on, the family wore down and fell apart as the darkness that had been lurking on the sidelines crept inside, filling heads with doubts and leaving empty hearts and broken souls behind.

Three of the children, however, stood together and made a vow on the day it seemed as if the world had ended.

They swore _always and forever_ as the world they had known crashed down around them and went up in flames like those that inhabit the darkest recesses of Hell. But, together, they created their own world and embraced the macabre that had been forced upon them.

Time took its toll as they wandered down the path of eternity and wandered farther into the darkness that overcame the world they once knew. And slowly, one by one, the three who had vowed to stick together succumbed to the darkness' powers as the world became more and more desolate and empty and the light seemed to vanish.

But just as darkness is always present, so is the light.

For even the most terrible monsters can find salvation.

_"My innocence is not ignorance. My kindness is not weakness. My weakness is my strength. My past does not define me. My bravery is never foolish._

_My calm hides a story."_

**A/N: so I tried to make myself promise not to upload this until I was finished with something else but then word of the spinoff came out and I just couldn't resist:) **

**anyways, I'd been thinking about what I would do/show if I was to do an Originals spinoff for a while now and this was born. It will star Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus and each will be the main character in turn. A fair warning: this will be fairly... okay, incredibly angsty so read with caution lol. it's also structured a lot differently from anything else I've written so bear with it and me, if you'd be so kind:) and, not to worry, there will be a tiny bit of Klaroline as well as Kalijah and Stebekah when we get to Elijah's and Rebekah's stories...but since this story centers around these three and their relationships with each other, there won't be too much going on on the romance front.**

**I'll post the second chapter and possibly third chapter later today since this is very short and I want to get into the story itself.**

**thanks for reading! review if you have a minute and let me know what you think! pretty please? :)**


	2. Prologue: Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**_  
_

_~Part I: Victory of the People~_

_Prologue _

"_Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war." _

Caroline Forbes finally showed up on his doorstep one day and stayed with him, never once straying from his side. And as thrilled as he was at this outcome, he couldn't understand _why_. Why would she want to stay with a monster like him who, sooner or later, destroyed everything he came into contact with? What could someone who was so bright and pure see in someone like him?

She gave him many reasons, one being his strength and how much he dealt with, how much he had been through. She said it defined him.

After a thousand years, Niklaus Mikaelson has become a master of disguise. He puts up fortresses around thoughts of his past, around emotions, guarding them from everyone. Including himself.

But not even he, the almighty and all-powerful Original hybrid, could hide from his past forever no matter how strong he is.

**A/N: I know, I know another pretty boring prologue but the next chapter will be up shortly after this one. there are three parts to this story, one for Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah, and each will be framed by it's own prologue and epilogue. so, bear with me and the structure lol. and, as for Klaroline, there's a tiny bit more in the epilogue but that's about it.**

**thanks for reading and, pretty please, review if you have a minute to let me know what you think:)**


	3. Part I, Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**_  
_

_~Part I: Victory of the People~_

_Chapter I_

_"Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul." ~Dave Pelzer_

Mikael was never a man who was to be challenged. He ruled over his family with undeniable force and power. He was fury. He was war. He was battle.

He was Odin.

And if Mikael was Odin, his wife and mother to his children, Esther, was Frigg; the queen of Asgard who is said to have the power of prophecy but never reveals what she knows. Esther, too, keeps a secret from her family, her beloved husband. But in the end, that's what ruins them.

Mikael, however, always suspected. He preyed on their third eldest son, taunting him and rearing him in a way that raised eyebrows even in a hardened Viking community but because of Mikael's authority and importance, no one had the bravery to say anything. He was ruthless with the unruly child from a young age.

Niklaus had only seen eight winters when he'd had enough of his father's abuse and made a very foolish mistake.

The boy fought back.

Mikael pushed the boy to the ground with a bloodied cheek and bruised skin after punishing him for what the man saw as various misdemeanors. He began to walk away as the child sat up and lifted his chin with a determined scowl at his father's back. With his little hands balled up into fists and barely suppressed aggression he was born with, Niklaus ran at his father despite his eldest brother's warning.

Mikael heard his eldest son's yell and turned about in time to send the boy flying backwards. Niklaus landed with a thud and a sickening crack. His chin quivered as he cradled his broken wrist to his body and bravely tried not to let his tears fall. Mikael began to walk back toward where his son sat on the ground but Elijah blocked his path.

"Father," he reasoned, jumping to his younger brother's defense. "Enough. He is but a child."

Mikael stopped and whirled on Elijah then and slapped his son's cheek, the sound echoing harshly in the clearing their village was situated in. "And tell me, Elijah. How many children have you raised?"

"None, father."

"Then it would do you well to leave me to my business as Niklaus' father, my son. The boy must learn his place and I will do as I see fit to teach him," Mikael said as the thirteen-year-old hung his head in submission.

"Of course, father."

Mikael then continued on his path to Niklaus and despite the bright and shining blue eyes of his little brother boring holes into his chest, Elijah looked away.

"You would do well to learn your place. Your impulse will get you killed, boy," Mikael snarled at his whimpering son.

The two children watched as Mikael turned and walked off once more, neither moving until he was completely out of sight. Niklaus finally let his tears fall as Elijah knelt down in front of him.

"Why does father hate me, Eli?" he whimpered.

Elijah just shook his head as Niklaus let him examine his broken wrist. He hadn't an answer for his brother. "Come, Nik. Let us go have Ayanna take a look at your arm and cut. They need to be cared for quickly if you aren't to get sick. Helping you fight off infection is the last thing mother needs on her plate with the baby."

Cradling his arm to his chest, Niklaus let Elijah help him up and dust him off.

"'Lijah?" he asked as the walked towards Ayanna's hut.

"Hhmm?"

"Does mother hate me, as well?"

"Of course not, Niklaus. Why would you think of such a thing?"

"'Cause whenever I cross father she looks at me like I'm the most shameful thing in the world. And I can't make father anything but angry no matter what. I try so hard to be like you and please both of them, honest."

"I know you do, Nik. But you often let your temper get in the way. I suppose both mother and father are at their wit's end with your attitude. I suggest you try harder."

"I _do _try! I try so hard, 'Lijah. You just don't understand because mother and father both love you and Finn and Kol more than they love me. They even love Rebekah more than me and she's just a babe."

* * *

_ten years later_

Swing, block, jab.

Parry, feint, strike.

"You're going to fell that tree if you keep practicing your swordplay against it," Elijah drawled from the forest floor where he was skinning the large deer they had spent the day hunting and tracking.

Klaus only grunted in response, practicing his skills as a swordsman rendering more important than giving Elijah a full out answer. He knew he should help his brother with their game but he was too restless. And, besides, why should he help speed up the process that would bring them back to their hut faster where their father would continue his daily mission to belittle him as much as possible.

No, he'd rather stay out in the woods and put his pent up aggression to good use.

"It's drawing closer, isn't it? The full moon?" Elijah asked, stopping his work and wiping his bloodied knife on the spare cloth they had brought along for the hunt.

Klaus dropped his sword to his side and wiped the beaded sweat off his forehead while turning to face his brother. "What makes you think that?"

"The closer it comes, you get increasingly more agitated," Elijah answered simply. "You can't hide things like that from me, little brother. I know you too well for that foolishness."

"Please, 'Lijah," Klaus said with a smirk, avoiding Elijah's claims. "The only thing you notice about me is how my skills as a hunter and a swordsman are quickly outgrowing yours."

Elijah looked up at his little brother with raised eyebrows and an amused smirk. "Tread carefully, Niklaus. I haven't taught you all of the tricks I can do with a sword. I suggest you practice some more. Your last few jabs were a bit sloppy. I won't deny your skills as a hunter however you refuse to do the dirty work. If you decided to help me for once instead of hone your skills to help you woo women, this would be a much quicker process."

"And if I don't want it to be a quick process?" Klaus growled, dropping to the ground to sit across from Elijah.

"We must return home at some point, Nik," Elijah sighed. "You'd be there caring for our younger siblings if Finn wasn't ill."

Klaus averted his gaze. "Is it so wrong for me to relish these outings? You know father limits my involvement in things like this because of his hatred for me," he said quietly. "I'd rather not return home at all."

"You don't mean that."

Klaus thought for a moment. "I'd return to get Bekah, Henrik, and Kol and then take them away with me. Would you come with us, 'Lijah?"

Elijah rubbed his face tiredly. "You know I would never abandon you, Niklaus. Now, come. We must return home."

Klaus groaned but stood nonetheless and helped Elijah gather their utensils before trekking back to the village.

"We're late," Klaus whispered upon seeing Mikael standing at the entrance of their home. "It's my fault."

Elijah noticed how his brother hesitated, his steps slowing as the scowl on Mikael's face grew more apparent as they came closer and closer. "Think nothing of it, Nik. For all he knows, we got lost while dragging this buck back. I won't let him blame this on you, brother," Elijah told him calmly, completely aware of the young man's fear of their father. He knew about the bruises and scars that frequently marred Klaus' skin because of their father and his rough hand.

It wouldn't have raised an eyebrow in their tough Viking community where it was a common thing to raise a hand against an unruly child or difficult adolescent. Mikael just happened to raise his hand against his third eldest more often than not, no matter if Kol or Rebekah or even Elijah himself had been involved in the misdemeanor.

Sensing his brother's discomfort grow the closer they came to Mikael, Elijah drifted closer to him protectively.

"Be glad you came back from a successful trip," Mikael sneered, his blue eyes raking over Klaus as if the boy was a piece of meat, "otherwise there would be hell to pay. Now get your hide inside, boy, and care for the little ones."

Not needing to be told twice, Klaus nodded, his eyes on his feet, before ducking through the doorway into their hut.

"Niky!" ten-year-old Rebekah screeched, jumping up from where she sat on the floor playing with Henrik while Kol stoked the fire to run into his arms. "You're back!"

"Rebekah! Stay quiet, child, heaven forbid you disturb your brother," Esther chided, peeping out from another room. "Oh, good, you're back, Niklaus. It's time for your siblings to retire for the night," she said, barely sparing him a second glance before disappearing again.

"She's with Finn," Rebekah told him in a much quieter voice. "The fever broke. I gathered the herbs and helped mother and Ayanna administer them," she said excitedly as her little arms squeezed his neck.

"Did you now? I'm sure mother, Ayanna, and Finn are proud of you."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course," he said, smirking at the young girl he held in his arms.

She smiled at him before cupping her hands over her mouth and whispering in his ear, "They think I have powers like they do!"

Klaus chuckled, "I'm sure you do. You're very speci-"

"Niklaus!" Mikael scolded as he and Elijah walked inside. Mikael's blue eyes were flashing and Klaus new the only reason the man didn't include a swiftly delivered punch with his greeting was because of the girl in his arms. It didn't stop him from curling his fingers tighter around his sister's sides. "I believe your mother told you to put the young ones to bed. Get on it, boy."

Rebekah jumped out of his arms and rushed over to Mikael and kissed his hand. "Good night, daddy. Night, night 'Lijah."

"Good night, my girl," Mikael told her gruffly while Elijah leaned down and pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. "C'mon, Henrik. It's time to go to bed, little brother!" she sing-songed as she made her way towards smiling the three-year-old and took his head.

Klaus motioned for Kol before following his youngest siblings into the bedroom they all shared.

"Go along, Kol. I'll be there shortly," Elijah told the younger boy. Klaus turned in time to see the boy stomp after him and shook his head at the moody adolescent who idolized their eldest brother in the same way he did.

"Tell us a story, Niky?" Rebekah asked as they all settled into the pallet and blankets.

"Shut it, Bekah. No one wants to hear a stupid story," Kol retorted.

"Enough, Kol," Klaus snapped, causing Henrik to whimper from his spot inbetween Kol and Rebekah. "Close your eyes and go to sleep."

The last thing he needed was his father storming in the room and blaming him for the adolescent's behavior. It had happened before and, as usual, Klaus had to pay the price; not that he wouldn't take the fall for his younger siblings. He hated the thought of them suffering at their father's hand for any indiscretion.

"Not tonight, sweetheart. It's already late. You lot need to sleep," he said quietly, pushing blonde hair out of Rebekah's bright eyes and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Okay. Night, night, Niky. I love you," she yawned, snuggling closer into the circle of his arms.

Soon enough, his three younger siblings were breathing evenly in their sleep while Klaus remained wide awake, running his fingers through Rebekah's curls. He did this every night until Elijah joined them. Klaus protectively watched over his little brothers and sister and, for once in his life, he felt like he was enough. He didn't have anything to prove to Mikael, to try and dispel the man's inexplicable hatred of him.

He could simply just _be_.

**A/N: yay! finally some good stuff lol. I just wanted to add some backstory/scenes before we get into the meat of the story to establish Klaus' relationship with both Elijah and Rebekah because their relationship is a main part of not only Klaus' story but 'Monsters Like Us' as a whole. and, in case you didn't catch it, we are in the time the Mikaelsons were human. so, yes. the lovely Tatia will be making an appearance very soon, as in next chapter. I'm not particularly looking forward to writing the Original Petrova Golden Vagina but, alas, as we all know, she's a central part of the story:( so brace yourselves!**

**thanks for reading, guys! and, if you have a minute, drop a review by and let me know what you think so:) even if there's not much to go on yet, I'd love to hear from you!**

**until next time, loves:)**


	4. Part I, Chapter II

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

_~Part I: Victory of the People~_

_Chapter II_

"_Everything is a contest. All dealings among men are a contest in which some will succeed and others fail. And some are failing quite spectacularly." ~Brandon Sanderson_

_seven years later_

"Look at you, Niklaus. Sitting on your ass and whittling while rest of us work and help around the village," Finn goaded upon coming into the small clearing.

Klaus looked up from where he was guiding the blade in Henrik's hand across the wood and glared at his older brother but otherwise paid him no mind.

"Shove off, Finn," Kol groaned from his place on the ground across from Klaus and Henrik. "We're making arrow heads. We don't eat if our hunters don't have anything to take down a buck with, dullard."

"Of course, brother. I never implied you were sitting idly by while the rest of us worked. Perhaps you should listen to what I say before childishly blurting whatever comes to your mind."

Klaus growled and jumped up. After years under Mikael's harsh hand and mouth and his mother's seemingly blind eye to the treatment he received, he'd learn to accept the abuse but when it was reciprocated on his siblings he often struggled to restrain his temper. Within moments, he was scowling inches from Finn's face.

"Care to call me out on my inactivity again or would you rather our little brother get in a situation where he knows not how to care for himself? Not that it would surprise me how little you care for our well being when you're comfortably nestled under mother's arm. See, you Finn, can turn a blind eye to the horrors of the hunt and battle Henrik and the rest of us must face whilst you practice your hocus pocus," he snarled.

"Temper, temper, Niklaus. There's no need to be nasty. I was simply observing a fact that you neglect your duties as a member of this village more often than not."

"As was I, dear brother. You see, the only reason you're out here slaving away like the rest of us commoners is because Elijah had to accompany father to the next village. And as adorable as it is that you've decided to come out and participate in our chores I think it's about time you run back home to mummy, don't you? I'm sure she's eager to have her charming boy back in her clutches instead of out in the mean world."

"You little bastard," Finn growled, dropping the kindling he'd been gathering to shove Klaus in the chest, pushing him backwards. Klaus advanced on Finn again, raising his fist. He knew Finn wouldn't hesitate to inform Mikael of his actions upon the man's return but he didn't care. It wasn't like Mikael would waste any time in finding a way to torture him.

Kol grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides before he could strike. "Let him go, Nik. He's not worth it. Not with what father will do to you when this imbecile tells him and mother what you've done."

"What's going on here?" Elijah asked as he walked into the small clearing, observing his brothers with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," Klaus growled, shaking himself loose from Kol's grip and stalking back to where Henrik sat with wide eyes.

"Ah, good to see you've returned, Elijah. Was your and father's venture successful?"

"Yes. In fact he was setting out to look for you. If you hurried I'm sure you could catch him before he gets too far."

Finn nodded and hurried to gather the wood he'd dropped, meeting Klaus' gaze as he knelt down, a silent threat in his brown eyes as he raised his eyebrows in warning.

Klaus glared daggers at his brother's back as he left the clearing, leaving the four of them in silence.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elijah demanded, turning to look at Klaus, as soon as Finn had left.

"Finn doesn't know when it's in his best interest to keep his bloody mouth shut," Klaus grumbled, averting Elijah's gaze. He didn't want to see the disappointment he knew was headed his way. Instead, he busied himself in critiquing Henrik's whittling.

"Niklaus," Elijah sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You swore to be on your best behavior while we were gone."

"And I was. I didn't punch the idiot like I should have."

"Only because Kol held you back."

"You know what, 'Lijah? I don't need your criticism. I'd gladly take father's threats if it meant teaching Finn where his place is with the women."

"Mind your tongue, Niklaus," Elijah snapped, nodding his head in Henrik's direction and Klaus only rolled his eyes.

"He's not a child anymore, 'Lijah," Klaus snapped back, not in the mood to deal with Elijah on his case about the simplest things. He knew his older brother did it in his best interest, desperately trying to keep him out of trouble with their father but there was only so much of it Klaus could take before it became suffocating. And there was only so much he could do to control his infamous temper when he felt cornered without an escape.

Klaus was also thankful that Elijah knew him well enough to realize he needed to back down before Klaus redirected his temper onto Elijah. If there was anything Klaus hated it was being at odds with his eldest brother, or Rebekah for that matter.

Elijah took at deep breath before speaking again. "Clearly you need to get out, Nik. Let's go hunting tonight. It's been too long since we've gone together."

Klaus looked up at Elijah, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes and a smirk on his face. "Gladly, Eli. Would you like to join us, Kol?"

Before Kol answered, Henrik nudged Klaus and looked up at his big brother with pleading eyes.

"No, Henrik."

"Why not?" the boy pouted.

"Not tonight. We need to hone your skills more before you come with us."

"But, Nik! You just talked about taking me with you only yesterday! I'll only get better if I go with you, Eli, and Kol!"

"I said not this time, Henrik."

Henrik crossed his arms and glared up at Klaus under his eyelashes.

"Look, I will take you on a trek _soon_. Not tonight but as soon as I think you're ready to wander the woods at night."

"Promise?"

"You have my word," Klaus said, a smirk pulling at his lips before he pushed Henrik into the grass and the two began wrestling, Kol joining in quickly enough as Eljiah stood watching the three of them with raised eyebrows.

Working in tandem, Kol and Henrik pinned Klaus to the cold ground quickly enough and he laughed, a full sound that rang through the small clearing. As difficult as things were, he wouldn't have things any other way.

* * *

They sat huddled together silently in the brush, their breath escaping their mouths in clouds from the chill in the air. Finally, the family of deer emerged from the cover of foliage. The buck looked around cautiously, the doe and fawn waiting behind him, tense and prepared for flight.

Two of the hunter's knocked their arrows swiftly and silently, keen brown and blue eyes never leaving their prey.

"Don't you dare move a muscle, little brother," Klaus warned in a threatening whisper to the third hunter. The boy had constantly been moving all night, rustling leaves and scaring off any game that may have been in the area.

"Sorry I have to constantly move so I don't freeze to death. It's not my bloody fault you two picked the coldest night for your little hunting expedition!" Kol whisper-yelled back, glaring daggers at Klaus.

"Bloody hell, Henrik would have been more useful than you," Klaus growled.

"Quiet, both of you!" Elijah demanded. "If we have to track anymore deer through these woods tonight, I'll serve both of you on a platter instead."

Klaus and Kol exchanged an exasperated look and Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger brother as he made a face at Elijah.

"If you two have finished with your foolishness, I'd love to take this buck down, Niklaus."

"Just the buck?" Kol asked, cocking an eyebrow and huffing in annoyance when his question was ignored.

"On three, then 'Lijah. Furthest from the heart has to make the kill and skin it," Klaus said, smirking as he shot Elijah a mischievous glance. It was a deal the brothers had made since they began hunting together years ago. "Or perhaps we shall put Kol to use instead."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Both brothers loosed their arrows and watched as they hit the target, the animal crying out as the doe and fawn ran back into the trees for cover. After the shock wore off, the buck ran after the other two, the arrows deeply embedded into his body.

"Better follow it before it gets too far," Kol drawled, leaning back against a tree trunk. "What?" he asked as both Klaus and Elijah looked back at him. "I'm not a hunter in this little venture. I needed to escape Bekah's constant jabber Havarth."

Klaus snorted in amusement as he stood, offering his hand to his younger brother. "You mean you came to plague us with _your _constant talk about Bryn. She's all you bloody think about, mate!"

"Is not! I'm not a adolescent girl with raging hormones who gossips about my best mate."

"So you choose to bed his sister, then."

"Niklaus, stop pestering him," Elijah warned, stifling a chuckle.

"Please, 'Lijah. The day before you and father left, you burned my ear off chattering about Kol and his little affair, voicing your concerns as if you were an upset mother hen."

"Great! So this is how you two spend your days, gossiping about me. Not that I'm not flattered, dear brothers, it's just a wonder the entire bloody village doesn't know with your large mouths."

"It's not like you want to keep it a secret yourself, Kol," Klaus continued, trekking in front of his brothers and looking intently for the buck's trail as he went. "You, and Havarth for that matter, enjoy boasting the number of village girls you've gotten into bed with. And, I swear to all that's holy, if I find out our sister has become a notch on you best mate's bed post, I will knock your teeth out and hunt Havarth to his end."

"No need t-"

Klaus whirled on Kol, standing inches from his younger brother's face. "This is our baby sister we're talking about," he growled. "Family above all, Kol."

"If you had kept your mouth shut and let me finished what I had to say then you would have heard me say that I'm offended that you think I'd let him get his hands on our sister. You aren't the only who cares for her wellbeing, Nik," Kol challenged, drawing himself to his full height so he was nose to nose with Klaus.

"Just be lucky we're on the same page," he warned.

"I don't think it's lucky when we've managed to chase 'Lijah off with our bickering, _again_."

"Let's go catch up with him, then. It's about time you skinned that buck."

"Gross. I will do no such thing so you best get that out of your head now. We all know the kill is your favorite part of the hunt, Nik."

Klaus smirked before turning and jogging off down the path. The kill was his favorite part, he just couldn't understand why. There was just something immensely satisfying to the young man about the control it gave him. By slitting his game's throat he ensured his siblings ate, he put the poor creature felled by his arrow out of its misery while muttering a prayer of thanks. It all gave him a rush he simply couldn't explain to himself or anyone.

Thankfully, his brothers didn't question his fascination with the more gruesome aspects of the hunt and he could just simply be out here in the woods. No hiding from Mikael, no cowering away from his father's reach.

He heard Kol speed up behind him, making a move to pass him and Klaus smiled. He let the boy pass him for a moment before speeding up, his long legs easily increasing the pace of their race and allowing him to move swiftly past his brother. He'd always been fast, and competitive for that matter. Life was a game and he played to win it.

The skidded to a stop when they came up on Elijah's back, Kol grumbling and Klaus laughing as they caught their breath. Elijah simply shook his head at their antics. It happened too often for him to be alarmed but it, not that he was surprised since Kol took after and looked up to Niklaus more than he would care to admit.

"The blasted thing couldn't have made it too far! Your arrow pierced its neck and mine hit just behind its shoulder. It should have dropped dead by now," Klaus snapped as he knelt to look at a smear of blood on a nearby bush.

"He's not too much further. He can't b-"

"Help me!" a feminine voice cried from not too far away.

All three brothers snapped their heads in the direction and saw a cloaked figure running towards them through the thick underbrush while clutching something to her chest.

"Help me, please!" she cried again, coming nearer and nearer to them. Chestnut colored hair spilled out from underneath the hood of her cloak and there were layers of unshed tears clouding her brown, doe eyes. "I'm lost. I'm looking for a village…there's supposed to be a woman there who can help me."

"What is it you need help with, m'lady?" Elijah asked, reaching out to the distressed woman.

She looked up at Elijah and then to Klaus and he felt his breath leave him as her brown eyes warily glanced at him and then at Kol. He was convinced he'd never seen someone so beautiful.

"Please," she begged them, smoothing out the blanket she had draped over the lump cradled to her chest. "It's my son. He's fallen ill and my mother says he will not last the night. I heard there were women a few villages over who possess special healing powers that can help me."

Elijah looked from her to Kol and Klaus, the latter not paying any attention to his brother's questioning gaze. His eyes stayed on the woman in front of him who was clutching, what he presumed to be her son, to her. Of course she would have a husband, he didn't know why he even thought for a second she wouldn't, especially with a babe held tightly to her chest. But, she pulled on his heart string with her despair, remembering the time young Bekah had fallen ill a particularly cold winter. Elijah had warned him she may not make it through and he hated the helpless feeling that had overcome him as he had watched his baby sister burn with fever.

"Of course," he said, without looking at Elijah. "The woman you speak of is our mother. I can take you to her."

"Thank you," she sighed, her eyes flashing to his face as a brief smile graced her full, chapped lips.

"What about our game, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, giving him a pointed look.

"I believe you and Kol can handle it from her, brother. I'm the fastest of the lot of us. If anyone can get her back, it's me."

"Very well," Elijah side, his eyebrows pulling together as he gave his brother a brief glare before turning back to look at the woman. "My brother, Niklaus, will accompany you back to our village, m'lady. Our mother can help your son and give you refuge for the time being."

"Thank you….?" She trailed off, silently asking for his name.

"Elijah."

"Thank you, Elijah," she said, flashing him a bigger smile than she had given Klaus.

"Shall we, m'lady?" he asked, desperate to tear the woman's attention away from his brother. Seeing her act overly friendly with Elijah filled him to the brim with a jealousy he didn't quite understand. It wasn't as if he could court her. The woman had a child, for Odin's sake.

He didn't miss the way her gaze lingered on Elijah as he put a hand on her waist and ushered her away. He sent Elijah a smug smirk before nodding at Kol and turning to walk at the woman's side.

"I didn't catch your name, love," Klaus said kindly, smiling down at her.

"Tatia. My name is Tatia."

**A/N: dun dun dun...she's here. The Original Golden Vagina has reared her ugly head. (not that Nina Dobrev is ugly by ANY means. she's flawless. Tatia on the other hand...**

**yuck.)**

**I tried to throw as much Kol in as possible in light of recent events. he'll make more appearances throughout the rest of the story but I really just felt the need to add him in here because I just can't deal with Klaus helplessly watching Kol's murder and then sitting, locked in a house so close to his body but unable to do anything and then Kol dying thinking Klaus hated him and had plotted his murder. nope. it's too much:'(**

**anyways, thanks for reading, loves, and I hope you enjoyed it:) review if you have a minute! it's my birthday and I couldn't think of a better present than hearing from you all:)**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: **Hi everybody! no, this isn't a new chapter and I'm sorry. I actually have to put 'Monsters Like Us' on hiatus _for the time being_. I am not abandoning this story, at all. I've it in my head for _months _(since like back in October) and it's a story that I'm very eager to tell. I just need more time to get it all plotted out and written. I've got several WIPs at the moment and since I started 'In Shadow I Hide' months before MLU and I want to wrap up 'i'll never wear your broken crown' before the backdoor pilot of 'The Originals' airs on April 25, it's only fair with what I plan to do with MLU to place it on the backburner. I seem to have bit off a tad more than I can chew with all this writing and the midst of the 'last month of school crunch' lol.

so, with that being said, I plan to have _Monsters Like Us _as my summer project when I have more time I can devote to revamping, getting all the details straight and fleshing out the rest of Klaus' story in the 1000s, Elijah's story in 1492, and then Rebekah's in the 1920's.

thank you all so much:)


End file.
